


The Greatest Adventure

by BeStillMySlashyHeart



Series: AK ficlets [4]
Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 23:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15181892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeStillMySlashyHeart/pseuds/BeStillMySlashyHeart
Summary: Adrian comes home





	The Greatest Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small one shot about how I wish Adrian will return next week and how the Deran x Linc situation will fizzle out
> 
> Also - I hate titles. I should just title all fics with a number

Linc sipped his drink and leaned back in his chair. He was enjoying the relatively quiet night and his present company. Craig was always great to hang out with and he genuinely enjoyed spending time with Deran.

He turned to look at the other man. He was saying something but honestly, Linc wasn’t paying too much attention. He was pleasantly tipsy and didn’t feel the need to listen to whatever nonsense the Cody brothers were throwing around. Instead, he just rested his gaze on Deran. 

Linc liked him. He liked spending time with him and he definitely liked the sex. He got the impression that Deran wasn’t after anything more than a friends with benefits relationship and that was perfectly fine with Linc. For now. 

Linc suddenly snapped to attention, Deran's sudden silence startling him out of his haze. After a moment he let himself relax again; Deran didn't look worried.

No.

Linc blinked a couple of times to make sure he was seeing things right. The look on Deran’s face wasn’t one he had seen before. Honestly, it wasn’t one he could’ve pictured seeing on the youngest Cody brother. His face was soft and relaxed but his eyes shined. His lips were curved upwards in a simple smile. His gaze was fixed over Linc’s head so he turned himself around to see what had put such a look of adoration on Deran’s face. 

Behind him, a tall, handsome blond man was making his way through the bar towards where Linc and the Cody boys were hanging out. He greeted a few people on the way, obviously well known around here. Linc turned back around when he heard Craig speak up.

“What the fuck man?” He asked with laughter in his voice. “You’ve got fucking heart eyes. What’s worth that look?” As he spoke, Craig shifted in his seat and looked over his shoulder into the main room of the bar. Linc watched a smile spread over his face before the bigger man turned and shot a teasing look at his brother. Deran ducked his head and Linc saw a faint blush appear. 

Neither Cody said anything and soon enough the blond man entered the room. Linc saw Deran’s eyes rove up and down the man’s body. He had to admit to himself that he was a little annoyed at seeing Deran so blatantly check out another guy right in front of him but he knew that they had no claim on each other and Deran was free to check out, or fuck, whomever he wanted. And the guy was hot.

When he finally got close enough that they could talk without having to shout above the din of the bar, Craig half got out of his seat and reached out a hand. “What’s up Adrian? When did you get back into town?”

The other man, Adrian, reached out and grasped Craig’s hand in a quick handshake. “Hey man. I got back today actually. Finished up the QS a couple of a days ago.”

“Nice man. How’d it go?” Craig asked. Linc noticed that Deran still hadn’t said a word to the newcomer. 

“It was good. Got a couple of decent waves. Didn’t embarrass myself.” Though he answered Craig, Adrian’s eyes were fixed on Deran. And Deran wasn’t looking away. And he had that expression plastered back on his face. What had Craig called it? Oh yeah, heart eyes. Linc had to concede that it was apt. 

Craig reached out and tapped Linc’s shoulder. “Hey man. You any good at pool?” He asked him, nodding his head towards the main bar. And yeah, Linc could take the fucking hint. He nodded and stood up. He introduced himself briefly to Adrian and followed Craig out of the room, leaving Deran and Adrian alone. 

Linc took one more look over his shoulder as he left the room. It was enough to see Deran stand up with a smile on his face and greet Adrian with a kiss. 

Well alright then.


End file.
